christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Incorporated
is a original movie, executive produced by Lewis Chesler & David Perlmutter of their production company, that was originally premiered on November 15, 2015, as part of the channel's sixth annual Countdown to Christmas event. Summary In the approach to Christmas, currently unemployed Riley Vance of Exeter, New Hampshire is pounding the pavement in New York City in the hope of finding that job before the holidays so that she doesn't have to worry about it during what should be a happy time of year. Despite her college degree and professional experience, she got most of her business acumen from her home business on-line retailer father, whose knowledge about the current business world is encyclopedic. After being turned down at every turn primarily due to not having an Ivy League degree, Riley finally gets a break at an open interview process for the job as assistant to William Young, who has just taken over the reigns of Young Incorporated from his recently deceased father, Thomas Young, the company founder. Riley gets her foot in the door and is offered the job largely due to a misunderstanding, one that Riley wants to clear up immediately but doesn't due to being swept up in the moment. She plans to do so after proving herself on what is to be her and William's first big assignment. The company's flagship toy factory in Dover, New Hampshire is struggling and William has to decide to close it or come up with a different business model to keep it open and profitable. While most of William's established senior advisers want him to close it immediately, Riley believes they should at least go to Dover to see if there are any ways to keep it afloat, especially now that it is Christmas. William, who realizes that there were much more qualified people in the company to take over the company than him, wants to place his own stamp on the company yet live up to the trust that his father has placed in him by at least making that site visit to the factory and talking to the employees. The fact of it being a toy factory and it being the Christmas season will not factor into William's decision as he readily admits that he has long lost the Christmas spirit. Riley succeeding in this assignment is in jeopardy by Rebecca Neston, a local Dover investigative journalist who is more concerned about breaking the big story than she is about any possible negative consequences for anyone else but her and her paper. But beyond her supportive parents, rooting for Riley are Dover's mayor, Martin Keegan, who can see she has a good heart and the Christmas spirit, and a certain red-suited gentleman from the North Pole. If Riley is able to overcome Rebecca's work, she may be able to save Christmas for Dover and bring the Christmas spirit back into William's life. Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:Originally aired on Hallmark Channel Category:2015 releases Category:Comedy Movies Category:Romance movies Category:Drama movies